


The One Where Tony Is The Meat In A Supersoldier Sandwich

by pavs1415



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavs1415/pseuds/pavs1415
Summary: Tony pasa tres horas con un tapón anal luchando contra robots Chitauri en Central Park, luego Steve y Bucky lo descubren y, bueno, las cosas van desde ahí en realidad.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	The One Where Tony Is The Meat In A Supersoldier Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One Where Tony Is The Meat In A Supersoldier Sandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837125) by [WhisperElmwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperElmwood/pseuds/WhisperElmwood). 



La batalla ni siquiera es tan importante o urgente, solo un idiota que cree que va a ser el próximo Gran Malo, usando tecnología Chitauri robada del mercado negro improvisada en robots de aspecto ridículo, haciendo ruido en Central Park. Unos pocos civiles han resultado heridos, pero nadie ha sido asesinado, y SHEILD ya ha contenido todo el asunto en el mismo parque, ha conseguido que los no combatientes se pongan a salvo y reciban asistencia médica. Los Vengadores apenas son necesarios, en realidad, lo cual es parte de la razón por la que Tony se pone furioso. Sólo una parte, sin embargo.

Bruce está en el Quinjet, el Otro Tipo definitivamente no es necesario, pero está en espera por si acaso; todos los demás se dispersan, las armas listas. Hawkeye grita mientras pierde flecha tras flecha, ni siquiera desde puntos altos ventajosos, golpea cosas con el arco sólido que Tony le había hecho cuando se acercan demasiado; Widow está casi en silencio mientras derrota a sus oponentes de manera rápida y eficiente, todo destello de las mordidas de viuda y el tipo de gimnasia que los atletas olímpicos envidian. Thor se divierte demasiado aplastándolos con Mjolnir, los escombros vuelan mientras se balancea y un ocasional relámpago ilumina todo el parque. El Soldado del Invierno y el Capitán América luchan espalda con espalda, su larga experiencia de combate y sus habilidades de súper soldado se adaptan perfectamente a todo este lío, ya que destrozan las cosas con las manos desnudas y las tiran como si no fueran más que juguetes de gran tamaño para niños.

Tony y Falcón brindan una cobertura aérea que apenas se necesita, señalando ubicaciones, atrapando y matando a los pocos robots que cruzan las filas, Falcón jugando bolos con los que alcanzan a atravesar las filas y Tony atacándolos con los repulsores o arrojando misiles miniaturizados sobre ellos. El chico malo, gritando algo acerca de conquistar el mundo con sus alienígenas mascotas híbridas, vocifera y hace gestos desde la parte superior de una de las rocas más usadas para sesiones de fotos de moda y como telones de fondo para picnics hípster, apestando totalmente para evitar la detección.

Tal vez Tony se vuelve un poco más cruel con él de lo que usualmente es, arremete contra los robots desarmándolos en pedazos, arrojando trozos de ellos al villano y diciéndose a sí mismo que en realidad no puede arremeter contra él con el traje, tanto como realmente, _realmente_ le gustaría, porque probablemente lo mataría. En cambio, mientras los otros todavía están luchando contra el último de los robots, él se abalanza, lo recoge y se lo arroja al Cap, "tocado, la traes. Ahora, ¿podemos irnos jodidamente a casa?"

El Capitán América atrapa al tipo y lo sujeta, con las muñecas juntas en una sola de sus grandes manos, la otra tapando su boca para callarlo; le da a Iron Man una mirada inescrutable mientras lo hace. Antes de que Steve pueda decir algo, la voz de Clint llega por las comunicaciones.

"¿Qué se metió en el culo de Shellhead hoy? Hey, Tony, ¿qué demonios hombre?"

Tony se estremece ante la elección de palabras, agradeciendo por enésima vez que nadie puede ver su rostro, "nada, Birdbrain, solo soy un hombre muy, muy ocupado y este fiasco perdió su atractivo antes de que siquiera empezara".

El Capitán América suspira: " _Nombres en clave,_ y detengan la charla. Todavía tenemos al menos una docena de estas cosas por reunir".

Tony aprieta los dientes y se eleva hacia el cielo, mientras el HUD localiza a los 13 malditos robots aún sueltos. Deja que Widow y Thor terminen matando a los dos que tienen, y luego simplemente arroja misiles al resto.

"¿Mejor? ¿Puedo irme _ahora_?", pregunta en el repentino silencio, mientras el humo comienza a aclararse.

"¿Qué demon-" el Soldado del Invierno se detiene, pero acecha al lado de Cap, su lenguaje corporal grita confundido y enojado. Tony, habiendo tenido más que suficiente en este punto, -realmente se vio interrumpido en algunos asuntos muy importantes y muy personales por este ridículo intento de chico malo-, se retuerce en el aire, forzando una mueca de dolor, y está a punto de volar a casa cuando la voz muy molesta del Cap suena de nuevo por las comunicaciones.

"Iron Man, tenemos un informe. _Todos_ vamos a asistir".

Y ese es un sinsentido tono de Steve de, 'es mejor que hagas lo que te dicen o si no' y Tony vuelve a apretar los dientes. Ese es el tono que usa Steve cuando está muy enojado y Tony ha aprendido a tratar de prestarle atención durante el último año.

Entonces se rinde y se une a la limpieza, intentando no temblar mientras trabajan, sabiendo íntimamente que el traje básicamente exagera cada movimiento en tiempo real, y eso sería desastroso para todos los involucrados, realmente lo sería. Aunque no puede evitar hacer una mueca, muy contento de que la armadura oculte sus jadeos ocasionales, los altavoces en silencio a menos que realmente quiera decir algo y JARVIS, bueno, JARVIS tal vez ya le haya dado un breve sermón en su línea de comunicación privada.

Después, mucho más de lo que esperaba y llegando muy cerca al punto de rendirse por completo, se dirige al informe de la misión según las instrucciones, lamentando cada una de las elecciones de su vida que lo conducen a la situación precisa en la que se encuentra ahora.

☆☆☆☆☆

Tony acaba de llegar a la mansión cuando JARVIS le informa.

"Señor, el Capitán Rogers y el Sargento Barnes se están acercando. Es posible que desee apresurarse al taller".

" _Mierda_. Gracias JARVIS".

Tony en realidad no puede moverse más rápido. De verdad, simplemente no se siente físicamente capaz, confiando casi por completo en el traje para mantenerlo erguido en este punto. Está comenzando a desear haberle dado más prioridad a trasladar la tecnología de aterrizaje de la torre a la mansión. Pero técnicamente solo han vivido en el lugar durante una semana y no creía que lo necesitaría todavía.

Resulta que, ¿tener que pasar por el garaje para llegar al taller? No es buena idea. Él va a encargarse de eso. Tan pronto como todo esté resuelto y finalmente pueda relajarse un poco. Lo que había estado queriendo hacer en primer lugar.

Acaba de cruzar la puerta, apenas comenzando a deshacerse de la armadura, agradecido de que se arrojó a un traje que se desprendía por partes, partes controladas individualmente, cuando suena la voz de Steve, demasiado cerca para la comodidad de Tony. ¿Y cómo demonios llegaron tan rápido de todos modos? Oh. Moto. Correcto. Okay. Y tampoco había estado volando en su mejor momento. _Cristo_.

"¡Stark!"

Hace una pausa, y eso es un error, es un gran error porque ahora están aún más cerca. Él los mira, observa sus largos pasos enojados, la confusión de Steve rayando en una expresión enojada, la furia de Bucky. Él... _puede_ haber dicho algunas cosas en su desesperación por salir del informe que ahora lamenta.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso, Stark?", Steve casi grita, Bucky apenas un paso detrás de él.

Tony se adentra más en el taller, se quita más armadura, se tambalea un poco y se pierde la forma en que ambos súper soldados se detienen cuando lo ven.

"Estaba pensando '¿cuál es la mejor manera de cabrear al Capipaleta?'   
Obviamente", dijo, un tono en su voz que incluso él odia escuchar, "¿qué más?"

Eso detiene a Steve, pero no a Bucky. Bucky entra a su espacio personal y -enserio, ¿ _es un niño de cinco años_?- lo empuja con fuerza. Tony golpea la pared al lado de la puerta y -Dios lo ayude-, _gime_.

La boca de Bucky se cierra de golpe sobre lo que sea que haya estado a punto de decir, la expresión furiosa derritiéndose en shock.

"Umm, ¿puedo explicarlo?". Intenta una vez que recupera el aliento. "O ¿pueden ignorarlo?"

"No estoy seguro de sí debería", dice Bucky, su voz baja, confundiendo un poco a Tony.

Steve se acerca, luciendo preocupado, "¿Te lastimaste? _Maldita sea_ , Tony, tienes que informarnos si te lastimas, ve al médic-"

"¡No! No lo fui, no lo estoy, ¡ _estoy bien_!"

Los ojos de Bucky se estrechan, "no te ves _bien_ ". Extiende la mano y empuja a Tony contra la pared de nuevo, e incluso en la incredulidad de Tony al ser tratado de esta forma, no puede detener el cambio en su respiración, el respingo en su rostro o el maldito gemido que sale de su pecho.

"¿Podrías _parar_?", dice sin aliento, y suena mucho menos irritado y mucho más suplicante de lo que pretende.

"Tony-" Steve se acerca de nuevo y Tony agita una mano en un brusco movimiento de retroceso. 

"No, estoy bien. Solo-", mira a Bucky cuando el hombre retrocede y cruza sus impresionantes brazos sobre su pecho.

Y ahí es cuando la última parte de la armadura cae de su cuerpo.

Cuando el metal cae y se desliza para unirse al resto del traje en su puerto de carga, él vuelve a gemir, largo y bajo, con los hombros caídos y los ojos cerrados por la mortificación. Tony no puede evitarlo, no por nada, de repente está jadeando cuando la liberación de la aleación de su cuerpo significa que su polla dura y tensa finalmente está libre. Y, debido a que realmente no está usando mucho, -ponerse el traje con una camiseta y un par de calzoncillos no fue una de sus mejores ideas-, es increíblemente visible.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, lo que debe ser al menos un minuto más tarde, -le toma todo ese tiempo recordar cómo-, los ojos de Steve están muy abiertos, sorprendidos y Bucky tiene el ceño fruncido, y todavía no sabe cómo interpretar los muchos y variados ceños fruncidos de Bucky.

Él se rinde. Hay muy poco que pueda hacer sobre esta situación ahora.

"Sorpresa", se las arregla, traga, se mueve ligeramente sobre sus pies en un intento por encontrar una posición _menos placentera_ en la que estar parado, "Tony Stark es un pervertido". Hace una pausa y cambia de nuevo, intentando, sin éxito, ocultar su maldita erección, pero si hay algo que su vasta experiencia pueda decirle es que eso no va a funcionar.

"¿Podemos-", traga, su cuerpo comienza a temblar un poco sin el traje allí para ayudarlo a mantenerse firme, "¿podemos dejar las críticas hasta después de que yo... bueno, _más tarde? ¿Por favor_?". Él no está muy orgulloso de suplicar en este momento, pero realmente, _realmente_ necesita irse y resolverlo.

De hecho, suplicar podría empeorarlo. Aunque no le importaría rogar, si -aleja ese pensamiento con firmeza-.

"¿Estás... Tony, qué es- qué tienes-?"

Aparentemente, Steve no puede terminar una oración. Cuando Tony se obliga a mirar hacia arriba, casi se sobresalta. Los ojos de Steve no están solo dilatados, están _encendidos_ , el azul de sus iris es una fina línea alrededor de sus pupilas. Le da una mirada a Bucky y -shock de shocks-, los ojos de Bucky también están encendidos.

No está realmente seguro de cómo reaccionar ante eso. ¿Están reaccionando solo por la situación? ¿O porque es él? Se mueve de nuevo y otro gemido sale de su pecho, sus rodillas casi ceden. Ha estado así durante _casi tres horas_ , literalmente no puede soportar más de esto, necesita, -lo necesita.

Una mano fría de metal envuelve su bícep derecho, estabilizándolo. "Tony", y la voz de Bucky es más baja, más áspera de lo habitual, "Tony, dinos qué está pasando aquí".

Tony podría, tal vez, solo un poco, haberse reído ante lo absurdo de la situación. Lo negará más tarde. Steve y Bucky comparten una mirada, y luego Steve está a su izquierda, agregando su propia presencia estable a la mezcla, envolviendo con la mano el otro bícep de Tony. Y wow, no, tener a los dos súper soldados básicamente cercándolo, sus cuerpos altos, anchos y sólidos presionando ligeramente a sus costados, estaba haciendo las cosas diez veces peor. O diez veces mejor. Depende.

Es exactamente lo que quiere. Lo desea. Así que. _Depende_ , de hecho.

"Mierda. Yo. Solo -estaba, estaba _ocupado_. Estaba ocupado con algunos asuntos privados -personales- _cristo_ ". La forma en que lo sostienen hace que todo vuelva a cambiar y él puede sentir la humedad que se filtra por la ranura de su pene, humedeciendo aún más la tela ya manchada. Ambos lo sostienen y ambos lo miran y _maldición_ , desea tanto esto ahora, quiere arrodillarse, ofrecerse a ellos, para que hagan con él, a él lo que quieran.

Bucky parece entender primero. Se endereza, y ese cambio tiene a Tony mordiendo otro gemido.

"Steve", dice Bucky, su voz cargada con algo, algo que Tony realmente no puede analizar en este momento. "Steve, estoy bastante seguro de que tiene un jodido juguete en el trasero".

"Oh, Dios", susurra Tony, mientras Steve se endereza en respuesta. No se atreve a mirar a ninguno de ellos. Ha tenido un jodido tapón anal en él durante tres horas. Ha tenido que pelear, en público, en el jodido Central Park, hacer la limpieza y luego sentarse, ¡ _sentarse_! a través de un informe, todo en compañía muy pública, durante _tres jodidas horas._ Y ahora va a ser sermoneado por, bueno, por los dos hombres en los que realmente estaba pensando cuando todo este maldito fiasco empezó.

Realmente, si el universo quisiera hacerle un favor por una vez en su vida, podría abrir un agujero de gusano debajo de él y tragárselo entero en este momento. Eso sería encantador.

Por supuesto, no pasa.

Pero, más tarde, _mucho más tarde,_ está bastante seguro de que el universo realmente debe haber escuchado sus frenéticos deseos, porque ¿en lugar de que Steve y Bucky gritándole? Steve hace un pequeño ruido de interés, y la mano de metal de Bucky se desliza sobre el trasero de Tony, la de carne reemplazándola en su bícep.

Tony salta e inmediatamente gime de nuevo cuando el tapón se mueve dentro de él, presionando contra su próstata con insistencia.

"Lo tiene. Tony, lo tienes, ¿no?", pregunta Steve, su voz al menos una octava más baja de lo habitual.

Tony no puede negarlo ahora. Él asiente.

"Jesús Tony, ¿has tenido esto, _todo el tiempo_?". La incredulidad en la voz de Steve es realmente divertida, pero Tony no puede procesarlo, ya que la mano de metal de Bucky todavía está en su trasero, dos dedos deslizándose ligeramente entre sus mejillas como si buscara el objeto ofensor.

"Creo que _por lo menos_ tres horas, Stevie". Y la voz de Bucky está llena de emoción. "Debe haberlo puesto justo antes de que sonara la alarma".

Tony asiente de nuevo. Él realmente lo había estado. Había estado tumbado en la pequeña cama de su taller, con las piernas extendidas y los pies planos sobre el delgado colchón, mientras trabajaba cuidadosamente el gran tapón de silicona -aunque no lo suficientemente grande-, pulgada por pulgada, maravillado por el estiramiento y la plenitud, hasta que se asentó lo más profundo que pudo dentro de él, la base ajustada contra su agujero estirado, el grosor del mismo apretado contra su próstata. Acababa de acomodarse para envolver una mano alrededor de su pene, pensando en sus fantasías favoritas, preguntándose cómo sería tenerlos a ambos _tomándolo, usándolo, abusándolo,_ cuando la alarma había empezado. Había tenido el tiempo justo para ponerse los calzoncillos, y eso había sido todo. Había entrado en la pelea todavía con el tapón, aún erecto, tenso por mucho tiempo y sin nada que hacer al respecto.

Por supuesto, en realidad no puede explicar nada de eso a Steve y Bucky en este momento, pero parecen haberlo resuelto de todos modos, teniendo en cuenta que los dedos de Bucky se están deslizando dentro de su bóxer y la mano aún enguantada de Steve está pasando sobre su goteante erección.

Tony jadea ante ambas sensaciones y casi se le doblan las rodillas. En parte desea que hubiera pasado, para poder ofrecerles su boca.

Se pierde la mirada que los súper soldados comparten sobre su cabeza; expresiones gemelas de anhelo y lujuria.

" _Mierda_. Chicos, pueden -yo solo... _Dios_ ".

Los dedos de Bucky presionan contra la base del tapón, empujándolo más profundo y más fuerte contra él y Tony se sacude, jadea, gime, mientras su pene late y gotea. La única razón por la que no se ha venido, en todo este tiempo, es el anillo para pene que se había puesto antes incluso ponerse el tapón.

Los dedos inquisitivos de Steve lo encuentran.

"Jesús Tony, esto -no puedes-"

"¡Lo sé!", se las arregla para dejar salir cuando Bucky vuelve a presionar el tapón, mientras sofoca lo que parece un gruñido de pura necesidad en el cabello de Tony, "diseño propio -Jesús- yo lo hice, me aseguré de eso, joder, joder, _jodeerrr_ ".

Bucky está presionando el tapón rítmicamente y Tony siente seriamente que podría _morir_ , Steve lo está sosteniendo, con una mano grande y enguantada presionando contra su erección -va a tener que limpiar el traje del Cap a este ritmo, porque no está dejando que nadie más lo haga, eso, no, eso sería demasiado vergonzoso-, los dedos probaron los bordes del anillo para pene que él mismo diseñó en un atracón en el taller una noche, con la otra mano todavía apretada alrededor del brazo de Tony.

"Steve, Stevie ¿podemos? ¿Por favor?" Bucky suplica -¡suplica! Nunca antes había escuchado ese tono en su voz, Jesús-, sobre su cabeza y el hombre no se ha movido, sus dedos aún en los calzoncillos de Tony, sus labios respirando un aliento caliente a través del cabello humedecido por el sudor de Tony.

Hay una pausa. Los dedos de Bucky nunca dejan de moverse, y la mano de Steve sigue presionando, buscando, sintiendo las crestas del anillo -pero entonces.

"¿Tony?" Steve tiene su voz de comando activada, así que Tony se las arregla para mirar hacia arriba, obliga a su cerebro a ponerse en marcha a pesar del placer de ser manejado tan bien.

"Tony. ¿Podemos -podemos, por favor, podemos ayudarte con esto?"

Tony no está completamente seguro en ese momento de lo que realmente está preguntando Steve. ¿Quieren ayudarlo a quitase el anillo y el tapón y acostarlo para que se duerma? ¿O quieren ayudarlo a bajar su erección? ¿O quieren joderlo? ¿O llevarlo a su cama y dejarlo? ¿O qué?

Bucky lo aclara, "Tony, maldita sea", los dedos de metal dejan de moverse y simplemente presionan, y Tony se queja. "Te ves tan caliente así, tan _jodidamente_ caliente, ¿nos dejarás follarte? ¿por favor?"

Oh Dios. El universo finalmente está haciendo algo por él. O está delirando. ¿Podría estar delirando? A Tony en realidad no le importa, una de sus muchas fantasías parece estar lista para suceder. No lo está rechazando. _Especialmente_ si resulta ser un sueño.

Atrapa los ojos de Steve, luego los de Bucky y muy deliberadamente, a pesar de la forma en que su cuerpo tiembla y sus respiraciones todavía vienen en jadeos cortos, dice: " _Sí. Por_ _favor_ ". Él quiere esto, realmente, _realmente_ quiere esto.

De repente es levantado, las grandes manos de Steve ahuecan su trasero y lo levantan. Sus piernas se abren automáticamente, las envuelve alrededor de la cintura de Steve y él gime todo el tiempo, todos los cambios y movimientos presionan el tapón de formas nuevas e interesantes. Su pene se asienta contra, contra el de Steve. _Jesús_. Después de todo, podría estar delirando porque no hay, no hay forma, no hay forma de que la polla de Steve sea tan grande como se siente contra él. Debe estar imaginando cosas.

Pero entonces Bucky presiona contra él por detrás y, mierda, _joder_ , la polla de Bucky presiona contra la base del tapón y _es jodidamente igual de grande._

De alguna manera se tropiezan y llegan a la pequeña cama. DUM-E y U afortunadamente se mantienen en sus estaciones de carga, JARVIS extrañamente silencioso. No es lo suficientemente grande para dos, y mucho menos para tres, así que cuando Steve entierra su rostro en el cuello de Tony, lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo, dejando contusiones lo suficientemente altas como para que Tony nunca pueda ocultarlas, -no es que le importe, simplemente jadea, gime y balancea un poco sus caderas, una gran parte de él muy feliz de ser marcado, reclamado, poseído de una manera tan visible-. Bucky tira el colchón, las almohadas y las mantas al suelo, los extiende en un cómodo nido. Y luego le quita la camiseta a Tony. Steve se queja brevemente en reacción a tener que alejarse de su cuello, pero luego Tony está de espaldas sobre el colchón, sobre las mantas, jadeando y mirando hacia arriba mientras ambos soldados se desnudan sobre él.

Si está delirando, se quedará con lo que sea que le den y _lo atesorará._

Steve es una vista tan fantástica como siempre ha sabido que sería, desde su cremosa piel irlandesa y sus anchos hombros hasta su cintura esbelta, sus muslos gruesos y -oh Dios-, su polla gruesa, larga y _realmente_ gruesa. Realmente es tan grande como se siente. Bucky es un poco más compacto, un poco más oscuro, con una capa de rizos en el pecho, que le baja por el abdomen, pero aún con los hombros, los muslos y la -buenos dioses- polla gruesa y larga. Los quiere a los dos. En este momento no está seguro de cómo los quiere a ambos, pero sabe que lo hace. Luchará contra _todo el maldito_ _universo_ para asegurarse de tenerlos a ambos.

"¿Tú- _Dios_ , Stevie, tú primero?"

Ambos uniformes son arrojados a un lado al azar, montones de ropa y armas desechadas sin pensar, y Tony se retuerce mientras los observa desnudarse, deslizando la mano hacia abajo y envolviendo suavemente su dolorido miembro. Bucky, fuera de su equipo, primero en desnudarse, extiende la mano y empuja la mano de Tony. "No Tony, déjanos, Jesús, solo déjanos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Y Tony cumple con un gran interés, porque eso es exactamente lo que quiere, quiere que lo rompan y lo vuelvan a unir. Quiere que lo hagan una y otra vez. Se retuerce cuando Bucky tira cuidadosamente de sus calzoncillos empapados bajando su pene, por sus caderas, por sus piernas y luego los arroja a un lado. Ahora está completamente desnudo y, cuando Steve termina de quitarse lo último de su equipo, Bucky extiende las piernas de Tony, levanta sus rodillas y lo presenta para que ambos lo vean.

Debe ser algo digno de ver. El rojo brillante del tapón ajustado en su culo, contra sus mejillas, estirándolo de par en par, su agujero apretado fuertemente alrededor de la intrusión. Una parte de él espera que les guste.

"Jesús. Tony, eso es... eso es. Dios, Tony, eres... sabes lo que eres, ¿verdad?", Tony no sabe lo que creen que es, pero Steve está sin aliento y Bucky parece que simplemente no puede formar palabras, sus pulgares, metal y carne por igual, están frotando pequeños círculos en las pantorrillas de Tony, mientras ambos lo miran, lo toman todo mientras él se sonroja.

¿Tal vez les gusta?

Tony se retuerce porque esto, esto es mucho más expuesto de lo que nunca ha estado con nadie. Incluso Pepper. Nunca. Solo, no era lo suyo. ¡Lo que estaba bien! Hay muchas otras cosas que hicieron juntos. Pero esto. Esto es algo que no ha podido disfrutar. El juego anal, la sumisión, nada de eso. Y ahora. _Ahora_. Steve extiende la mano y toca la base del tapón, lo presiona ligeramente y Tony suspira, se mueve, se retuerce aún más.

"Muy bien, nosotros -¿turnos? ¿lo tomamos por turnos?", dice Steve y Tony, aún cabalgando el placer del movimiento y la presión del tapón, ignora las palabras, se concentra en las sensaciones.

Tony es levantado levemente, hasta que su cabeza y hombros quedan sobre un regazo desnudo, una polla sólida presionando su nuca dejando pequeñas rayas de líquido pre seminal mientras se mueve para ponerse cómodo. Él mira hacia arriba y es Bucky quién lo sostiene. Bucky quién le sonríe con los ojos encendidos y se lame los labios. El tapón se mueve y Tony grita.

Steve, entre los muslos abiertos de Tony, con mucho cuidado tuerce, hala y desliza el tapón. Empuja la cosa, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera de Tony casi gentilmente, malditamente demasiado, y Tony no puede evitar las lágrimas que amenazan con correr por su rostro, es demasiado y no lo suficiente, y trata de alejarse, grita sin palabras, casi rogando. Fuerza las lágrimas, ¿porque enserio? No. Puede haber sido demasiado tiempo, pero se niega a dejar que _eso_ suceda.

Bucky lo tranquiliza, desliza sus manos sobre el pecho de Tony, evitando el reactor de arco, bajando por su estómago y viceversa y sobre sus hombros, mientras Steve sigue empujando el tapón y jadeando un poco por encima de él.

"Sólo. Dios, Tony, un poco, un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? Mírate, mira esto. _Tres horas,_ eres tan, tan-" Steve no termina con palabras, termina finalmente, _finalmente_ liberando el tapón y Tony gime mientras su estirado agujero se cierra en la nada. Ni un segundo después, dos dedos empujan dentro de él, -muy fácilmente debido a la cantidad de lubricante que había usado para el tapón-, y no puede, no son suficientes, ni siquiera un poco, necesita más, ha tenido -el tapón, es tan grande, e incluso los dedos grandes de Steve no lo son-, no son suficientes. Pero no puede decir nada, está jadeando y quejándose mientras Bucky continúa tranquilizándolo y Steve tocándolo.

Y entonces. _Entonces_.

"Cristo, Bucky, está tan... está tan mojado, suelto y listo".

"Puedo verlo, Dios, Stevie, sigue, entra en él. Vamos, quiero ver".

Los muslos de Steve se deslizan debajo de los de Tony, los dedos se deslizan de su agujero e inmediatamente son reemplazados por la presión de carne caliente y roma contra su agujero estirado y sensible y luego.

_Dios. Luego._

Steve presiona. En un empuje largo y profundo, Steve empuja directamente hacia Tony y Tony se arquea, inclinándose hacia atrás, con la cabeza enterrada en el regazo de Bucky, los dedos agarrando la vieja manta debajo de todos en un grito silencioso mientras el pene de Steve, más grueso y largo incluso que el tapón, lo rompe y lo llena hasta reventar.

Nadie se mueve mientras Tony gime y jadea, ajustándose. Nunca había - _nunca había tomado a alguien tan grande_. Levanta la vista, los mira brumosamente a ambos, y luego Steve se mueve. Un solo empuje duro y profundo que aplasta los hombros de Tony contra los muslos de Bucky con su fuerza. Sacando un gruñido de placer/dolor del pecho de Tony. Duele, lo hace, pero de esa manera en la que sabe que pronto será increíble.

"Mierda. Steve, Dios mío-" Bucky jadea, moviendo las manos sobre los hombros de Tony para mantenerlo quieto mientras Steve lo vuelve a hacer.

Tony observa cómo Steve envuelve una mano alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Bucky y lo empuja hacia un beso justo encima de él, observa cómo las lenguas se enredan, los labios y los dientes muerden y succionan, mientras Steve empuja dentro de él, el dolor de estar tan estirado comienza a ceder para dar paso al placer, y él no puede soportarlo. Ellos se ven tan calientes, besándose desordenadamente sobre él, mientras la polla de Steve se estrella contra él una y otra vez, las caderas golpeando su trasero, la parte posterior de sus muslos.

Devuelve una mano a su descuidado y atrapado pene nuevamente. Probando. Siempre probando.

Esta vez, Bucky no simplemente aleja su mano, sino que envuelve sus fuertes dedos alrededor de las muñecas de Tony, las retira y las levanta.

Ambos lo están mirando ahora, Steve ha dejado de embestir, aunque sus caderas todavía se mueven ligeramente, su grueso miembro moviéndose minuciosamente dentro de Tony, la falta de movimiento real permite que el borde del dolor regrese, pero Tony no dice nada, no puede, en realidad. Steve jadea salvajemente por encima de él, con sudor goteando de su barbilla. Entonces Tony se queja, se relaja y deja que Bucky le sujete las muñecas con una mano grande justo sobre su cabeza.

"No, Tony, Dios, tú solo- solo-"

Steve interrumpe, "no, no te vas a venir. Aún no".

Tony se queja de nuevo, ¡ha estado esperando tanto tiempo! No puede, ¡no hay forma de que pueda soportar eso!

Steve se inclina y atrapa los labios de Tony con los suyos. El beso es... bueno, es suave, casi una disculpa, con todo lo que implica lengua y Steve jadeando sobre él.

"Yo -nosotros -quiero, quiero ver cuánto tiempo-, ¿está bien, Tony? Estás siendo tan malditamente bueno, eres perfecto, yo solo, ¿nos dejas?"

Tony se retuerce un poco, haciendo que Steve haga una mueca, mientras se toma un momento, trata de ordenar sus pensamientos. Definitivamente está un poco delirante. Pero no puede decirle que no a Steve ni a Bucky. Puede quererse venir, pero también quiere que lo usen. Quiere que lo llenen y lo reclamen. Entonces él asiente.

La sonrisa que Steve le da, la ve reflejada en el rostro de Bucky, es enorme y -y _algo_ , algo que actualmente no tiene la capacidad mental para entender. Así que lo deja ir y-, y un segundo después, no importa de todos modos, porque de repente Bucky lo mantiene quieto y Steve embiste nuevamente, el dolor se desvanece y el placer se vuelve a construir.

"Mierda, _mierdaaaaa_ ", se las arregla para gemir. Nunca se sintió tan... tan _lleno_ , tan abierto y usado. Esto es _exactamente lo que quiere._

Los dedos de Steve agarran sus caderas, lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber que ya está desarrollando moretones, moretones que atesorará durante al menos una semana; una mano se desliza hacia su muslo, lo agarra, lo levanta y lo extiende. Tony se ahoga con un jadeo cuando eso cambia el ángulo y, de repente, el pene de Steve lo golpea _justo allí_ , una y otra vez, y no puede moverse, con las muñecas levantadas y alejadas por Bucky - donde en realidad está presionando besos en sus dedos- piernas levantadas y extendidas por Steve. Se siente impotente, atrapado, como si fuera solo un - _juguete_ para ellos, para estirar, llenar y usar como más les plazca.

Y a él le encanta. Quiere que le hagan esto todo el tiempo.

"Joder, Tony. ¡Bucky, estoy... mierda!"

Las caderas de Steve se aceleran, y Tony ni siquiera sabía que podía. Steve acelera y Tony gime, se arquea tanto como puede, aguanta los empujes, no puede retroceder. El placer es casi abrumador, la creciente necesidad de correrse llega a ser tan insistente, un recordatorio constante en sus sentidos. Si no estuviera atrapado en el anillo, está seguro de que todo se acabaría para él, probablemente desde el primer momento en que Steve había empujado en él, tal vez.

El orgasmo de Steve lo sorprende.

"¡Tony!" Steve tira de su culo al ras de sus caderas, lo sostiene allí mientras lo aprieta y Tony puede sentirlo, puede sentir la polla de Steve retorciéndose contra su borde donde está tan, tan sensible, estirado hasta el punto de romperse y probablemente rojo y mojado. Steve se corre, y se corre, gimiendo largo y profundo como lo hace, apretando fuerte y lento contra su trasero. Y luego se desploma.

"Tony. Joder -Bucky, yo, Jesús, ven, ven aquí, tu turno".

Dos pares de manos colocan a Tony en dos regazos y luego pasan sobre su cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos se mueve mientras él tiembla, la polla de Steve todavía en su culo, puede sentirlo, puede sentir, incluso a través de sus temblores, la reacción a la negación de su propio orgasmo, puede sentir el semen deslizándose contra su borde con cada movimiento de las caderas de Steve. El ligero pinchazo donde está seguro de que lo han usado demasiado. Pero a él no le importa. No le importa una mierda.

"No, todavía no". Bucky se inclina y agarra el tapón y Tony retiene un chillido mientras todo el movimiento conduce a nuevas sensaciones, nuevos placeres mientras el pene medio duro de Steve todavía se mueve dentro de él. Sin embargo, capta la mirada que comparten los dos súper soldados y logra jadear un "¿qué?"

Steve toma el tapón ofrecido y antes de que Tony pueda reaccionar, lo presiona contra el borde de Tony, al lado de su polla. Saca su pene y empuja el tapón hacia adentro con un movimiento rápido y Tony grita, no puede evitarlo, el ruido sale de él mientras el tapón empuja contra su borde sensible. Él lo aprieta automáticamente.

Oh Dios, esto, esto es mucho más de lo que esperaba. Mucho más de lo que podría haber soñado.

Bucky desliza sus manos sobre el pecho de Tony nuevamente, se inclina para presionar besos en la línea de su cabello, sobre su sien y la línea de su mandíbula. "Lo siento, lo siento Tony, Dios, lo estás haciendo bien, mírate" y Tony no sabe cómo reaccionar más allá de gemir un poco ante la sensación del tapón que mantiene el semen Steve dentro de él. Manteniéndolo lleno y resbaladizo. Ignora los elogios por completo. No sabe qué hacer con palabras como esas. Así que los ignora en su lugar.

Steve se mueve lenta y cuidadosamente de debajo de las piernas de Tony, le permite enderezarlas y ponerse cómodo, o tan cómodo como _puede_ , antes de inclinarse y unirse a Bucky para besar su piel caliente, a ambos lados del reactor de arco, justo en el centro del mismo, bajando por su pecho y sobre su estómago.

No sabe cómo reaccionar. Todavía no se ha venido, todavía está duro, sus nervios están ardiendo, puede sentir todo mucho más de lo habitual. A él le encanta. Cada roce de los labios de Steve contra su piel, la carne y los dedos de metal de Bucky a través de su cabello, sobre su pecho, se siente muy bien todo a la misma a la vez. No puede dejar de retorcerse entre ellos, no puede detener los pequeños ruidos que está haciendo. Se asegurará de avergonzarse más tarde, pero ahora se siente demasiado bien.

Hay algunos movimientos de cuerpos, los labios de Steve dejan su piel, las manos de Bucky dejan su cabello y es levantado de nuevo, cada movimiento de su cuerpo hace que el tapón se mueva y puede sentir el semen en su interior, contra su borde, el tapón presionando de maneras interesantes y se queja de nuevo.

"Shhh Tony, solo- déjanos, te cuidaremos muy bien", Bucky habla contra su oreja, sus labios deslizándose por su garganta y Tony se estira, agarra sus hombros, uno de carne, el otro de metal y se agarra duro de ambos. Ahora Bucky ha tomado el lugar de Steve entre sus piernas y él las extiende un poco más, dejando que Bucky se ajuste más fuerte contra él.

"Dios, Bucky- Steve- por favor, más, quiero-" Se detiene en un grito silencioso mientras los dedos agarran la base del tapón y un pene se desliza contra la entrada de su agujero.

"Eres tan bueno, Tony, solo déjanos", dice Steve sobre ellos, y ahora debe estar recostado sobre el regazo de Steve, puede sentir nuevamente los muslos gruesos debajo de sus hombros, una polla húmeda y semidura presionada contra la nuca de su cuello otra vez.

Bucky saca el tapón y empuja su pene dentro de Tony en un movimiento rápido y Tony se arquea de nuevo, con la voz atrapada en su garganta ante la brusquedad, mientras Bucky gruñe y jadea. Los pensamientos de Tony comienzan a dispersarse.

"Mierda. Stevie, él está- tan- mierda, Tony, no puedo creerlo-"

A diferencia de Steve, Bucky no le da tiempo para adaptarse, simplemente agarra sus caderas y empuja, empuja y empuja y Tony no puede respirar, no puede hacer que sus pulmones funcionen, la polla de Bucky dentro de él se siente tan bien, llenándolo tan bien, casi tanto como la de Steve, y sus empujes son tan duros y profundos que ya no puede pensar.

Las manos de Steve se envuelven alrededor de sus muñecas y las vuelve a juntar, en una mano, las sostiene arriba y a un lado para que Tony no pueda hacer nada, no pueda tocarse, no pueda tocar a Bucky, no pueda agarrar la sábana, cualquier cosa. Tony forcejea contra el agarre por un momento, probando, siempre probando, se retuerce mientras Bucky golpea con fuerza, castigándolo con fuerza y rapidez, su respiración tartamudea con cada empuje, pero Steve no lo suelta.

Bucky de repente agarra las piernas de Tony, desliza su fuerte agarre hacia arriba y toma su pierna izquierda, llevándola hacia arriba y en línea recta. Tony gime cuando Bucky lo reposiciona, los empujes se desaceleran, pero nunca se detienen, hasta que Tony yace retorcido, los hombros en su mayoría en el regazo de Steve, pero las caderas giradas de modo que su pierna derecha esté entre y debajo de Bucky, la pierna izquierda sobre el hombro de Bucky.

La sensación de ser _usado_ , ser un juguete para su placer, se intensifica cuando Tony se da cuenta de que no puede moverse en absoluto, que está completamente a su merced. Cuando Bucky renueva su ritmo, caderas rompiéndose en fuertes golpes de piel contra piel, con su miembro moviéndose profundo, duro y resbaladizo dentro de él, mientras Steve sigue sosteniendo sus muñecas y pasando su mano libre sobre el cuerpo de Tony con movimientos suaves, se siente _poseído_. Como si fuera de ellos y solo de ellos. Se ahoga con un sollozo, que obliga a retroceder y alejarse.

La mano de Steve se detiene en su pecho, luego se mueve hacia su cabello y Bucky desliza su mano de metal sobre su cadera, caricias suaves pero posesivas y Tony jadea. Todavía lleva puesto el anillo, su propio diseño, tecnología inteligente diseñada para liberar presión a intervalos predeterminados para evitar daños, pero que permite un uso prolongado, pero él -su cuerpo se libera y tiene un orgasmo.

El orgasmo se apodera de él, tan jodidamente intenso, que deja su cuerpo tenso y quieto mientras grita, apretando la polla de Bucky, tan fuerte que duele.

Debe desmayarse, porque cuando abre los ojos de nuevo -todavía está duro, todavía está duro y seco, pero joder, se vino en seco-, Bucky ya no se mueve, pero todavía está profundamente dentro de Tony, todavía jadeando, sudor goteando de su barbilla hacia el pecho de Tony mientras se inclina sobre él, la mano de carne agarrando su muslo y el metal deslizándose sobre su estómago, suave pero casi posesivo.

"Joder, Tony, eso -Stevie, ayúdame aquí", y Tony vuelve a ser bajado cuidadosamente al colchón cuando Steve se aleja de debajo de él y se une a Bucky. Tony gime mientras lo vuelven a hacer, mientras empujan el tapón dentro de él cuando Bucky se retira, un movimiento rápido y ahora practicado que bloquea la mezcla de su semen en él.

Lo calman de nuevo mientras él gime, los pensamientos realmente se han ido ahora, mientras deslizan sus manos sobre su piel, su cuerpo hipersensible, pero no puede moverse, apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos, hormiguea por todos lados, cada músculo tiembla suavemente. Desea desesperadamente venirse, el orgasmo en seco no es suficiente, pero no puede pronunciar ninguna palabra, solo los gemidos de los que sabe que definitivamente se avergonzará cuando todo esto termine.

Bucky y Steve se acomodan a cada lado de él, Steve detrás de él, Bucky al frente, y deslizan sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

"Tony, Tony eres tan- Tony eres tan bueno, eres perfecto" Steve susurra en su cuello, el aliento cálido lo hace temblar mientras Bucky toma una ruta más física y captura sus labios en un beso profundo y perezoso, todo lengua y succión de labios. El beso que Tony puede entender; las palabras que aún ignora. Tony todavía está temblando, todos sus músculos todavía tiemblan suavemente, pero no le importa, solo chupa la lengua de Bucky en su boca mientras Steve lame su cuello, y ambos le pasan las manos por todo el cuerpo.

Tony debe irse a la deriva un poco, pero vuelve a una conciencia más normal, aunque todavía nebulosa, irreflexiva y aturdida, con los labios de Bucky todavía en los suyos, la lengua todavía en su boca mientras se besan, y siente la presión del miembro erecto de Steve contra su trasero, deslizándose entre sus mejillas casi insistentemente, presionando sobre el tapón con cada deslizamiento. Cada roce lo empuja, cada empuje le quita el aliento.

Se mueve un poco, presiona hacia atrás contra Steve, luego hacia adelante contra Bucky, frotando su polla aún intacta, aún goteando, aún con el anillo, en la firmeza de los abdominales de Bucky. Steve agarra sus caderas por detrás, Bucky desliza sus manos en el cabello de Tony y Tony se ahoga con una maldición mientras Steve lo vuelve a hacer, mientras saca el tapón y empuja su miembro sin previo aviso, solo se desliza hacia adentro con un empuje largo y suave.

Tony jadea en la boca de Bucky, se siente temblar de nuevo, se aferra a los hombros de Bucky desesperadamente con los brazos atrapados entre sus pechos. Bucky se ríe, empuja su propia polla con fuerza contra la de Tony, haciéndolo jadear, empujándolo de nuevo hacia Steve incluso mientras Steve embiste dentro de él.

"Stevie, él va a comenzar a pensar de nuevo. Vamos-"

Steve gruñe en el cuello de Tony y se retira lentamente hasta que solo la cabeza de su pene descansa dentro de él. Tony gime, su borde está tan, tan jodidamente sensible, su semen mezclado deslizándose por él; irracionalmente le preocupa que todo se filtre fuera de él antes de que ninguno de ellos esté listo para ello. Pero entonces Steve vuelve a entrar, tortuosamente lento y Tony suspira.

Bucky sigue besándolo mientras Steve lo folla, mucho menos frenéticamente, menos como si tuviera algo que demostrar, más como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Y Tony piensa que lo hace, mientras se estremece y jadea, mientras Steve empuja lento, duro y profundo, una y otra vez. Gime en la boca de Bucky cuando Steve lo empuja con fuerza y lo presiona contra él, embistiendo lo más fuerte que puede. Piensa, por un momento, que Steve se vendrá otra vez, pero no lo hace.

"Tienes razón", Steve jadea, comienza a empujar lentamente de nuevo y Tony perdió el hilo de lo que sea que están hablando hace años, concentrándose demasiado en la sensación de Steve dentro de él, estirándolo con tanta insistencia, de Bucky besándolo y deslizando sus manos por su cabello, sobre su pecho.

"¿Puedo-?" Bucky deja de besarlo lo suficiente como para decir, y Tony se queja, quiere que lo vuelva a besar, pero deben decidir algo sin consultarlo, porque todo lo que consigue es una sonrisa y luego Bucky se desliza hacia abajo, acariciando sus labios sobre su piel todo el camino hacia abajo, presionando besos nuevamente en el reactor de arco, su lengua moviéndose sobre sus pezones haciéndolo sobresaltar. Steve cambia de ángulo y de repente los empujes lentos y profundos se deslizan sobre su próstata con cada embestida, sus ojos se cierran, arquea la espalda, los pensamientos se van, su mente es un ruido completamente blanco.

Las manos de Steve se aferran a sus caderas y luego, - _luego_ -, Bucky se lo traga entero y Tony casi grita.

"Joder, joder, ¡oh Dios mío, Bucky!"

Tony se retuerce y se sacude entre ellos, con el cuerpo tenso mientras Bucky lo chupa, su lengua trabajando sobre cada centímetro de él, alrededor del anillo, mordisqueándolo ligeramente mientras pasa sus labios y Tony no sabe cómo detenerse, sus caderas se mueven, hacia atrás sobre Steve, hacia adelante dentro de Bucky.

No puede pensar en absoluto, todos sus sentidos están centrados en Bucky trabajando en su erección goteante y tensa, y Steve todavía lentamente, muy lentamente, profundamente y expertamente embistiendo dentro de él, y solo empeora cuando Steve comienza a chuparle el cuello de nuevo, mordisqueando al principio suavemente y luego con más fuerza, comenzando a morderlo realmente, lamiendo las marcas de mordida para calmarlas mientras jadea en la piel de Tony.

Va a estar tan magullado, dolorido, y ni siquiera le importa.

Unos dedos se deslizan detrás de sus testículos y él gime y jadea mientras se mueven, resbaladizos y húmedos contra su borde estirado y sensible, mientras Steve sigue moviéndose, sigue empujando, a un ritmo profundo, tortuoso e implacable. Como si pudiera continuar durante horas, como si tuviera la intención de hacerlo.

"Mierda, Buck-" Steve gruñe contra su cuello y Bucky tararea alrededor de su pene haciéndolo gritar de nuevo, los dedos se deslizan y trazan alrededor de su borde donde el miembro de Steve lo estira tan bien, tan apretado. Tony puede sentir cómo se construye de nuevo, -no puede venirse, no puede correrse como quiere tan desesperadamente-, pero puede sentir el orgasmo brotando dentro de él de todos modos.

Los dedos todavía presionan contra el borde del agujero de Tony, contra la base de la polla de Steve mientras se mueve dentro de él, Bucky se balancea sobre el pene de Tony, chupa y lame y lo traga entero, su nariz presionando contra los rizos en la base.

Tony comienza a temblar de nuevo, el deslizamiento constante e interminable de la polla de Steve contra su próstata, los dedos de Bucky contra su borde, el deslizamiento húmedo y caliente de su boca mientras lo chupa, es demasiado. Su cuerpo tiembla y se estremece. Se le corta la respiración. Su mente se dispersa, se llena de ruido blanco. Entierra las manos en el cabello de Bucky y eso es todo: su cuerpo se tensa de nuevo, sus músculos se tensan cuando su segundo orgasmo en seco lo recorre, igual de intenso, igual de asombroso.

No puede venirse, pero su polla palpita y gotea resbaladiza en la garganta de Bucky.

Él se queja mientras se calma y ninguno de los dos se detiene, ya que ambos lo siguen follando y chupando, implacablemente en su búsqueda de su propio placer.

"Oh, Dios, oh, oh, por favor, no puedo-" jadea mientras Bucky sigue moviéndose, sigue presionando sus dedos contra su borde, mientras Steve sigue empujando y lentamente comienza a acelerar. No puede soportar esto, está tan, tan malditamente sensible ahora. Cada toque, cada fantasma de aliento contra su piel es abrasador. La polla de Steve dentro de él se siente demasiado, demasiado grande, demasiado gruesa, demasiado angulada, deslizándose contra su próstata una y otra vez.

Bucky se aleja despacio, deja que su miembro salga de su boca y se desliza lentamente por el cuerpo de Tony, besando, mordiendo y chupando su camino hacia arriba, hace una pausa en sus pezones para morderlos y Tony gime de nuevo mientras lo hace. Nunca mueve sus dedos del agujero de Tony, pero sí se inclina sobre su hombro y atrapa los labios de Steve con los suyos cuando está al nivel de ellos nuevamente. Se besan sobre él y Tony se retuerce y jadea entre ellos, estremeciéndose mientras Steve se mueve más y más rápido, apretándolo con tanta fuerza, tan bien. Las lágrimas de antes están de vuelta, y esta vez no cree que pueda contenerlas.

Los dedos de Bucky se deslizan lejos de su borde y presionan su perineo mientras él y Steve se separan. Steve presiona su frente en la parte posterior del cuello de Tony, mientras su empuje se acelera aún más, el ángulo sigue siendo perfecto, y ahora tiene estimulación por dentro y por fuera y Tony está destrozado y temblando. Las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas sin permiso. Los labios húmedos de Bucky encuentran los suyos y apenas puede seguir el ritmo mientras se besan.

"Tan bien, tan bien, Tony, lo estás haciendo muy bien", susurra Bucky contra sus labios mientras Steve acelera de nuevo, y ahora es casi tan rápido e implacable como la primera vez que lo jodió. Duro, profundo y rápido. La polla de Bucky se presiona contra su cadera y Tony la agarraría, la rodearía con los dedos, pero está acabado, no puede moverse más allá de la forma en que inclina las caderas para que Steve vaya aún más profundo.

Deja caer la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Bucky y jadea, trata de ocultar las lágrimas, trata de recuperar el aliento cuando las manos de Bucky se deslizan sobre su piel nuevamente, calmando su cuerpo tembloroso mientras Steve tartamudea en sus empujes. Las manos de Steve se aprietan sobre sus caderas y presiona tan fuerte y cerca de Tony como sea posible, empujando tan profundamente contra él y luego se viene con un gemido largo y bajo y Tony puede sentirlo, está tan sensible, puede sentir la polla de Steve pulsando, -se siente _mojado_ y _lleno_ cuando Steve se libera dentro de él _nuevamente_.

"Mierda, mierda, Tony-" Steve, jadea con cada pulso de su pene, muerde el hombro de Tony, su cuerpo se estremece, sus caderas aún se mueven muy ligeramente mientras se viene y se viene y _se viene._

Tony debe hacer algo de ruido, porque ambos lo tranquilizan, deslizan las manos sobre sus costillas, sus hombros, sus caderas. Toma un largo, largo momento, Steve jadeando en su piel todo el tiempo, pero luego siente el tapón de nuevo, la silicona presionando contra el pene aún medio duro de Steve. Steve se retira y empuja el tapón con firmeza. Tony ni siquiera tiene la energía para gemir, solo se retuerce y suspira cuando siente que la mezcla se desliza contra su borde y baja por sus glúteos.

Los dedos de Steve permanecen contra la base del tapón, deslizándose, y Tony se estremece un poco, su respiración tartamudeando en su pecho. Sus ojos están húmedos nuevamente y ahora que ya se le han salido las lágrimas una vez, -por pocas que fueran-, él sabe que es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que llore y no cree que pueda evitar que eso suceda.

"Está tan lleno, Buck... goteando, tan mojado. Tan lleno de ambos".

Bucky vuelve a tararear y sus dedos se unen a los de Steve, deslizándose alrededor de la humedad, sobre la base del tapón. "Perfecto", murmura en el cabello de Tony.

Lo vuelven a mover, lo mueven cuidadosamente hasta que Bucky está detrás de él, Steve frente a él. Casi está acostado sobre el pecho de Steve, acunado en un brazo fuerte, su cabeza sobre un hombro sólido y Steve desliza una mano por el muslo de Tony, levanta su rodilla derecha y la coloca sobre sus propios muslos, mostrándolo para que Bucky lo vea. Bucky se desliza detrás de Tony, desliza una rodilla entre las piernas de Steve, la otra sobre la pierna izquierda de Tony, y luego se acurruca sobre Tony, presiona besos en su columna mientras desliza sus manos sobre su espalda.

"Solo un poco, un poco más, Tony, nosotros, te tenemos, ¿de acuerdo?", susurra en el cuello de Tony, "perfecto, eres perfecto, lo estás haciendo muy bien". Y Tony no puede hacer nada más que un zumbido, recostado como está sobre Steve, con el cuerpo aun temblando ligeramente.

Los besos de Bucky continúan, hasta su columna vertebral y más abajo, hasta que los labios rozan su borde y Tony se sobresalta sorprendido, un grito sin palabras atrapado en su pecho. Steve sigue tranquilizándolo, deslizando sus manos sobre él, pero Bucky -Bucky besa toda la base del tapón, los labios húmedos y suaves, tan malditamente gentil y Tony puede sentir las lágrimas acumularse nuevamente. Es mucho, demasiado. Nunca pensó, nunca esperó que...

Una lengua se une a los labios, traza todo alrededor de la base, da vueltas en su borde y Tony entierra su rostro en el hombro de Steve, jadeando, todo su cuerpo temblando y sacudiéndose mientras Bucky sigue lamiendo, como si estuviera tratando de atrapar cada gota deslizándose mientras empujaba el tapón nuevamente dentro de él.

"Perfecto", susurra Bucky, su aliento contra el borde húmedo de Tony solo intensifica todo, haciéndolo temblar más fuerte. Los labios y la lengua lo acarician de nuevo, presionando besos gentiles, apenas allí, la lengua lamiendo los mismos lugares como para limpiar los besos. Tony frota sus ojos húmedos sobre la piel del hombro de Steve.

Los dedos agarran la base del tapón nuevamente y él grita, la voz amortiguada en el hombro de Steve. Steve lo calma con palabras silenciosas y sin sentido en su cabello, y él se ahoga cuando Bucky saca el tapón en un movimiento rápido, dejándolo apretando nada, de nuevo. No empuja su pene de inmediato, en cambio Tony puede sentir dos dedos metálicos fríos deslizarse dentro de él, dedos que rápidamente se calientan, que rápidamente se vuelven resbaladizos cuando la mezcla de semen se desliza alrededor de ellos.

"Cristo, Steve -Stevie, él está-", a esos dedos se les une otro, y empujan contra él, él se queja, su cuerpo todavía tiembla incontrolablemente mientras Steve desliza sus manos en su cabello y le da un beso en la frente. Otro dedo se une a ellos, empujando en él, embistiendo superficialmente y él jadea en el pecho de Steve, apretando débilmente sus costillas.

"Mierda. Voy -voy a-" Los dedos se han ido, y segundos después, cuando puede sentir que la mezcla comienza a gotear de su agujero, la polla de Bucky se alinea y se entierra de golpe.   
Tony jadea húmedamente, el dolor atraviesa su cuerpo tembloroso. Las manos de Steve se deslizan hacia abajo para agarrar sus caderas, para mantenerlo en su lugar mientras Bucky se inclina sobre ambos, sus manos toman su peso a cada lado de ellos, con los dedos apretando las mantas.

"Stevie -Tony -lo siento -no puedo-" y Bucky no es gentil, no es suave ni lento ni cuidadoso como Steve fue, de hecho, da un primer empujón para establecer el ritmo, y empieza a embestir una y otra vez. Tony se aprieta débil y dolorosamente cuando Bucky empuja, duro y rápido, cada empuje golpea a Tony contra Steve, la fuerza es más que suficiente para doler, quitándole el aliento. Pero a él le gusta, lo ama. Quiere que Bucky lo haga para siempre.

La frente de Bucky presiona la piel entre los omóplatos de Tony, el sudor gotea y se desliza por el surco de su columna vertebral y Bucky se impulsa más y más fuerte, más y más rápido, el empuje y el tirón de su pene dentro de Tony siendo casi demasiado de nuevo. El estiramiento de su borde, los golpes contra su próstata dejándolo sin aliento. No sabe cuánto tiempo llevan haciendo esto, todos ellos, pero cree que podría morir pronto. Su cuerpo no deja de temblar y sus ojos, sus mejillas están húmedas.

El orgasmo de Bucky los sorprende a todos, a Bucky sobre todo. Él grita, conmocionado y sin palabras, embistiendo todo el tiempo, presionando lo más cerca que puede, jadeando y estremeciéndose contra la espalda de Tony, aún empujando mientras se corre dentro de él.

Bucky deja de moverse, aún dentro de Tony, recostado sobre su espalda y los tres jadean juntos. Steve se mueve un poco y tira de Bucky hacia abajo para otro beso y Tony los mira perezosamente, sabiendo que debe estar probando el sabor de los tres, haciendo ruido solo cuando el movimiento de Bucky mueve su polla y la empuja en el borde maltratado de Tony.

Después de un beso largo y exploratorio, con sus lenguas lamiendo la boca del otro obscenamente, Bucky se empuja hacia arriba sobre sus rodillas y Tony observa mientras agarra el tapón nuevamente. "Solo, solo un poco más, Tony -¿de acuerdo?"

Tony apenas puede moverse, no puede evitar que sus extremidades tiemblen, pero se las arregla para hacer un pequeño asentimiento, y Steve presiona un beso en su sien, desliza sus grandes manos sobre sus hombros, su espalda, mientras Bucky saca con cuidado su pene y empuja el tapón nuevamente dentro. Se deja caer al otro lado de Steve, luego se apoya sobre los codos y atrapa la boca de Tony en un beso lento, todo lenguas, labios y suspiros suaves, y tenía razón, Bucky sabe a los tres y a Tony le gusta, probablemente demasiado.

Tony se siente tan, tan lleno ahora. Tan descuidado, húmedo y estirado. Tan _reclamado_. Con su semen encerrado y mezclado dentro suyo, es un reclamo físico perfecto. No está seguro si lo saben, pero cree que tal vez lo hacen, ciertamente espera que lo hagan, mientras se turnan para besarlo, deslizar sus manos sobre él y susurrar palabras sin sentido en su cabello, contra su piel.

Steve pasa un pulgar sobre su mejilla, quitando la humedad de allí y los ojos de Tony se cierran brevemente. Cuando los abre de nuevo, los súper soldados están compartiendo otra mirada y tan abrumado como se siente, él sabe que hay más por venir. Todavía no han terminado con él, y él, él está perfectamente bien con eso. Apenas puede moverse, le duele el culo, tiene la cara mojada, pero, oh Dios, todavía quieren más y él quiere darlo, quiere darles todo lo que pueda. Quiere que lo tomen incluso cuando no le quede nada que ofrecer.

"Sí", se las arregla para decir, "cualquier cosa".

Ambos lo miran y sus ojos son aún más oscuros. Deslizan sus manos sobre su piel, acariciando y calmando, mientras trabajan juntos para moverlo de nuevo. Gime cuando lo levantan y el tapón se mueve y puede sentir la mezcla dentro de él, deslizándose contra la intrusión, contra su borde.

Finalmente se acomodan de nuevo y él está sentado en sus regazos, Bucky a su espalda nuevamente, Steve al frente, y lo sostienen con tanta fuerza entre sus pechos que se mantiene erguido sin necesidad de intentarlo.

Steve desliza sus manos por la parte inferior de los muslos temblorosos de Tony, pasa sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y Tony comienza a tener una idea de lo que quieren hacer.

"Yo-" susurra en el cuello de Steve, "nunca he-"

Bucky desliza sus manos sobre las caderas de Tony y ambos lo presionan aún más fuerte entre ellos, "Puedes hacerlo, cariño", casi gruñe en el cabello de Tony, "lo estás haciendo muy bien, solo -solo esto -esto ¿nada más?"

Steve presiona un beso en su sien, "¿Por favor? Por favor, Tony. Solo -solo esto y luego-"

Y él no puede decir que no, no quiere decir que no, ni siquiera a esto. Quizás sobre todo no a esto. Siempre quiso hacerlo, pero nunca estuvo con alguien en quien confiara lo suficiente, ¿pero estos dos? Él confía en ellos, confía en ellos para no lastimarlo, para no solo tomar y tomar y dejarlo. Probablemente les daría esto, aunque lo lastimaran, lo dejaran.

Entonces, todavía temblando, asiente. Bucky retira el cabello de Tony de su cara "¿Tony? Tony, ¿puedes? Necesitamos que estés seguro".

De alguna manera, encontrando un poco más de su fuego habitual, Tony resopla de manera poco elegante y Steve le sonríe. "Sí, sí, yo solo, nunca he-"

"Está bien, está bien, nosotros lo haremos", dice Steve y mira a Bucky por encima del hombro de Tony.

Steve todavía sostiene sus muslos, su trasero, por lo que deben ser los dedos de Bucky los que se deslizan sobre la base del tapón y Tony se estremece cuando lo toca, un temblor extra fuerte a través del temblor constante de sus extremidades, de todo su cuerpo. Ya está abrumado, los sentidos en llamas, las terminaciones nerviosas chispeando, sobrecargado. Pero Bucky no hace una pausa, y Steve no lo deja ir.

"Tú, tú primero, Stevie", dice Bucky mientras sus dedos se deslizan sobre el tapón, una y otra vez, extendiendo la humedad -lo que se le escapó mientras lo volvía a poner-, alrededor del borde de Tony, movimientos suaves que hacen que Tony jadee en el cuello de Steve.

"Mierda, Buck -alinéame".

Tony solo estaba medio consciente de lo que sucede debajo de él, pero no podía confundir la sensación de la polla de Steve presionada cerca del tapón, el deslizamiento resbaladizo de la cabeza roma contra su borde. Steve gruñe en su cabello.

"Está bien, Tony -Tony, solo-" Tony se arquea en un grito sin palabras cuando sacan el tapón y Steve se pega contra él, la gravedad les da esa ventaja extra cuando Steve baja a Tony y lo embiste en el mismo movimiento. Tony se ahoga y jadea, con la cabeza colgando en el hombro de Bucky detrás de él, mientras las manos de carne y metal se deslizan alrededor de su cintura, sobre su pecho, hasta su estómago.

No puede dejar de temblar, puede sentir que la mezcla se desliza en el pene de Steve dentro de él, e incluso ahora, después de estar tan jodido, Steve todavía se siente tan grande, estirándolo tan malditamente bien. Ya no es doloroso, pero oh Dios. Su pecho se agita cuando Steve se mueve dentro de él, en empujes largos y lentos que sabe que son solo para prepararlo.

"Muy bien, cariño, vamos a-" y Tony sabe lo que viene ahora.

Los dedos trazan el tramo de su borde alrededor de Steve, extendiendo más de la mezcla y presionando suavemente. Steve jadea, su frente baja para encontrarse con la de Tony mientras Bucky traza, extiende, frota y presiona, su propio aliento en la nuca de Tony.

"Bebé, bebé, voy a-", un dedo presiona junto a la polla de Steve. Tony gime. Es demasiado y no suficiente a la vez. Se retuerce entre ellos, dividido entre tratar de alejarse, acercarse o presionar más fuerte contra ese estiramiento adicional.

"Oh, Dios, Bucky, Tony, lo estás haciendo muy bien, simplemente perfecto. Bucky, más, vamos".

Otro dedo se desliza en él y Tony no puede respirar. Si esto es lo que se siente con solo los dedos, -cómo será-, los dedos se retuercen y comienzan a estirarlo y todo, -excepto el resbaladizo deslizamiento de ellos, del mayor estiramiento de su agujero maltratado-, desaparece. Cada ápice de la atención de Tony recae en el estiramiento, el empuje y el tirón. Es doloroso, pero es un dolor que ama, un dolor que sabe que va a anhelar de ahora en adelante, del que tendrá hambre y exigirá tan a menudo como pueda, - _si ellos lo quieren de nuevo._

Hay tres dedos en él ahora al lado del pene de Steve, y puede sentir el semen que empujaron dentro de él deslizándose alrededor de ellos. Goteando hacia abajo. Probablemente sean un desastre, todos ellos. Pero a él no le importa. No cree que les importe tampoco. Especialmente cuando un cuarto dedo empuja y él solloza, agarra los hombros de Steve débilmente, su cuerpo tiembla y se estremece y Bucky ni siquiera está en él todavía, oh Dios.

Y entonces - _entonces_ -, los dedos se van y su sollozo se convierte en un gemido, seguido inmediatamente por las manos de Bucky deslizándose sobre él, tranquilizándolo, las voces de Bucky y Steve susurrando en sus oídos, palabras que no puede entender, pero los tonos son tan relajantes como las manos. Todavía está temblando, sigue sollozando, pero puede respirar. Puede tomar aire.

Steve lo levanta un poco, sacándolo casi por completo de su pene, y luego el pene de Bucky se presiona contra él, deslizando la cabeza resbaladiza junto a la de Steve. Se ahoga de nuevo, tiene hipo y luego Steve comienza a bajarlo.

¡Es demasiado! ¡Dios mío, es demasiado! Pero sus dos pollas se presionan contra él, inexorable, estirándolo tan, tan ancho, lo suficientemente ancho como para romperlo, y continúan avanzando, en incrementos, saliendo un poco y luego empujando más profundamente cada vez, abriéndose paso en él juntos, lento y cuidadoso y él sabe que ahora está llorando, con la cara húmeda y la garganta cerrada mientras tiembla y los toma, y los toma y los toma. _Hasta que tocan fondo._

Tony solloza, llora, las lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro, el pecho le duele con cada respiración. Está tan abrumado. A punto de perderse de nuevo.

"Tony -oh dios, oh joder Tony, Tony-" Steve jadea en su cuello, y hay manos sobre él, deslizándose sobre su piel caliente, sensible, _demasiado sensible,_ mientras su cuerpo sigue temblando, temblando fuertemente, y su pecho se agita con el aliento que tiene problemas para recuperar de nuevo. Los labios le presionan el cuello, la sien, la garganta, los hombros, los labios en un beso que es más una maraña descoordinada de lenguas y aliento jadeante.

"Stevie, vamos -joder, muévete".

Ellos lo hacen. Comienzan despacio, sin un ritmo seguro, descubriendo cómo moverse juntos dentro de él, pero no les toma mucho tiempo antes de encontrarlo. Antes de que el empuje rítmico de sus gruesos miembros se coordine y Tony comienza a perder la razón.

Bucky jadea contra su espalda, Steve contra su garganta, y Tony no puede moverse, todo su cuerpo entregado a ellos y su placer. Su polla aún atrapada se frota contra los abdominales de Steve, descuidada, todavía goteando, aún duro y dolorido incluso después de todo esto, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, sus dedos se aferran débilmente a los hombros de Steve tal como están, su cuerpo temblando e incontrolable de todas formas.

Se ondulan contra él, el sudor facilita el camino. El duro estómago de Bucky rueda contra la parte baja de la espalda de Tony, los pectorales contra sus omóplatos, los brazos apretados alrededor de su cuerpo, los labios abiertos presionados contra su nuca, el cabello suelto balanceándose y haciéndole cosquillas sobre la piel. Steve se aleja muy levemente, con los labios todavía en la garganta de Tony, las caderas aun moviéndose con las de Bucky mientras golpean dentro él. Una de las manos que sostienen sus muslos hacia arriba y alrededor de la cintura de Steve se desliza sobre su piel húmeda, sobre su cadera, a través del rastro de cabello y ¡mierda! -los dedos trazan el anillo en su pene.

"¡Oh! Oh Dios", su voz apenas está allí, sus palabras se arrastran juntas. La mano grande de Steve lo rodea, comienza a tirar de él a tiempo con sus empujes y Tony _no puede_ , ya no puede. Es demasiado. _Es asombroso._ Están en él y a su _alrededor_ , sosteniéndolo y llenándolo una y otra vez, con los labios sobre su piel, las lenguas sobre su piel, usándolo tan áspero y tan duro como quieren. Y él lo ama, _lo ama_ y no quiere que termine. Quiere que continúen, que sigan usándolo, durante el mayor tiempo posible. No le importa si no puede moverse, si no puede respirar. No le importa si termina durmiendo durante una semana. Él quiere que lo sujeten y lo follen y lo follen hasta que no puedan más, que lo mantengan presionado hasta que estén listos para volver y seguir haciéndolo, durante, horas y días. Semanas. _Por siempre_.

"No, no puedo, Steve, Bucky, yo-" Tony tartamudea y maldice de nuevo, con la cara húmeda por las lágrimas de las que perdió el control hace mucho tiempo, pero lo calman de nuevo, voces murmurando palabras sin sentido contra su piel, en su cabello, las manos de Bucky deslizándose sobre su pecho y la mano de Steve agarrando su pene.

Él se queja. Puede sentir cómo se acumula otro orgasmo, curvándole los dedos de los pies, pero no puede volver a venirse en seco. O bien, él puede, _lo hará_ , si eso es lo que _ellos quieren,_ pero él quiere venirse de verdad. Quiere derramarse caliente y húmedo sobre la mano de Steve. Quiere sentir su polla retorciéndose y relajándose en esa mano, quiere sentirse suave en ella, quiere sentir sus caricias sobre su suave pene después.

Bucky le pellizca los pezones de repente y Tony se sobresalta, el gemido se convierte en un fuerte grito de placer que rompe sus sollozos. Ambos súper soldados gimen mientras él se aprieta, dolorosamente, a su alrededor en reacción. No había pensado que todavía tenía la capacidad de hacerlo, pero ahí está, se aprieta alrededor de ambos penes y siente el placer/dolor que lo atraviesa.

"Ahora" Bucky gruñe, con los labios carnosos presionando el costado del cuello de Tony, "Stevie, joder, ahora, ahora".

Steve le quita el anillo del pene.

Tony grita, su voz se rompe y se queda en silencio, mientras el orgasmo lo desgarra. Su cuerpo se tensa de nuevo, cada músculo se bloquea, enviándolo arqueándose hacia Bucky, el borde apretado con fuerza, dolorosamente. Se derrama sobre la mano de Steve, tan fuerte que algunos chorros caen sobre el pecho y la barbilla de Steve, pero Tony no se da cuenta, perdido como está en el placer.

Steve sigue tirando del pene de Tony mientras se viene, ordeñándolo por cada gota, y Tony se retuerce, gritos convirtiéndose en gemidos, la sobre estimulación simplemente se acumula a medida que lo siguen follando, duro, profundo y juntos. Siguen empujando y empujando incluso cuando él se viene, incluso cuando se derrama y su cuerpo no puede soportarlo: su visión se pone blanca y se desmaya.

Suaves dedos empujan a través de su cabello.

"Tony -bebé ¿Estás de vuelta con nosotros?"

La voz de Bucky en su oído. La mano de Steve lentamente, suavemente, acariciando su polla ahora suave con un agarre flojo. Ambos están jadeando, con los pechos agitados donde están tan apretados contra él. No puede haber estado fuera mucho tiempo, aunque su cerebro está nublado, aturdido y lleno de estática.

Tony suspira, se mueve y se estremece. Todavía están en él. Oh Dios. Todavía están en él, tan apretados, duros y llenos. No se mueven, él está apretado fuertemente entre ellos, con los brazos sosteniéndolo contra ellos, pero todavía están en él.

_Aún no han terminado._

Solo puede tararear un poco, su ritmo cardíaco vuelve a subir con anticipación y Steve besa su sien, "ok Tony, ok, vamos-"

Él es un desastre absoluto, está tan ido ahora que ni siquiera puede retorcerse o alejarse, simplemente deja caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Steve, sus brazos completamente flácidos sobre sus hombros, y solo se deja sentir mientras se mueven.

Se toman su tiempo para volver a su ritmo castigador y Tony se deleita con él, se deleita con el ritmo y la profundidad cada vez mayores. No puede corresponder en absoluto, con el cuerpo débil y tembloroso, la cara húmeda, y está seguro de que su culo es un desastre ahora, tan mojado, descuidado y abierto, estirado a su alrededor tan bien. Su aliento se engancha con cada empuje en su cuerpo, cada deslizamiento de sus pollas sobre su próstata. Jadean en su piel, las caderas se mueven juntas, las pollas empujan juntas, las manos lo sostienen y los brazos lo encierran.

Los únicos sonidos en la habitación ahora son los sonidos resbaladizos y húmedos de ellos moviéndose en él, de todos sus cuerpos deslizándose juntos, de los jadeos de Tony, los gruñidos guturales de Bucky y los gruñidos más suaves de Steve.

"¡Oh, oh!" El ritmo se tambalea y es Steve, Steve no puede mantenerse en marcha y Tony gime, se arquea y lloriquea con él, pero está demasiado ido, simplemente se deja y lo toma, toma el repentino movimiento desigual, el repentino pulso de uno de los gruesos miembros dentro de él. Las caderas de Steve tartamudean y no se sincronizan con Bucky y luego se viene.

"¡Mierda, Stevie-!"

Steve gime largo, duro y profundo contra la garganta de Tony, las caderas aún se mueven, todavía empujando en él, y Tony puede sentir la nueva ola que brota de él con cada empuje.

"¡Cristo!" Bucky llega de repente como si el orgasmo de Steve lo desencadenara. Empuja hacia Tony con fuerza y se queda allí, sus caderas presionadas tan fuertemente contra el trasero de Tony que es casi doloroso. El latido de la polla de Bucky y el empuje continuo de Steve trabajan juntos contra su borde, una dulce tortura que lo tiene moviendo débilmente la cabeza, más lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Eventualmente, ambos dejan de moverse y Tony suspira cuando sus manos se deslizan sobre él nuevamente, acariciándolo y tocándolo.

Los dedos de metal se deslizan por su trasero, tocando cuidadosamente su agujero, deslizándose alrededor de su borde estirado, alrededor del agarre de sus pollas y grita débilmente, incluso cuando Steve suspira en su cabello. "Dios, Stevie, solo, aquí, toca aquí". Otro juego de dedos se une al metal, y Tony jadea, es mucha sensación en su sistema ya sobrecargado.

"Perfecto", ambos susurran en su piel, una y otra vez, y él se estremece, se sacude y lentamente, con cuidado, se salen de él. Puede sentir su semen, su mezcla caliente y resbaladiza deslizándose por su agujero hasta que, lentamente y con cuidado, el tapón vuelve a introducirse en él y se queja, con lágrimas frescas en las mejillas.

Bucky desliza su mano de metal sobre el abdomen de Tony, un gesto posesivo que Tony apenas registra, pero que recordará con orgullo más tarde, mientras que los dos lo acuestan lenta y cuidadosamente sobre el nido de mantas y almohadas. "Eres tan bueno, Tony, te tenemos, cariño, solo... déjanos cuidar de ti".

Tony abre los ojos lo que cree que es solo un momento después, pero supone que debe haber sido más tiempo. Steve está de rodillas al lado de Tony comenzando a limpiarlo con un paño húmedo y cálido sobre sus muslos, su estómago. Bucky, -resulta que Tony está acostado en su brazo de metal-, lo jala un poco, exponiendo su parte trasera y las toallitas de tela están allí, alrededor de sus mejillas, sobre la parte superior de sus muslos, a través de sus glúteos. Gime mientras pasa sobre la base del tapón, pero Steve lo deja donde está, solo lo acomoda un poco.

Bucky lo levanta muy levemente y suavemente le pone una pajita en los labios y Tony sorbe, de repente consciente de lo sediento que está, el agua es lo mejor que ha probado en su vida. La bebe casi con avidez, pero Bucky no lo deja beber demasiado de una vez, en lugar de eso, saca la pajita cada pocos sorbos calmándolo tranquilamente.

"Vamos a cuidar de ti, Tony. De ahora en adelante. Si nos quieres", dice, casi con incertidumbre. Tony piensa que es algo importante lo que acaba de decir, pero realmente no puede hacer que su cerebro funcione.

Unos dedos empujan suavemente su cabello y Steve dice, igual de tranquilo, "Hablaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?"

Debe perder el conocimiento nuevamente, pero vuelve en sí, nebuloso y aturdido, cuando ponen una manta sobre todos ellos y Steve se acomoda a su lado, envuelve su brazo alrededor de él y sobre Bucky quien ya está roncando suavemente al lado suyo, su brazo metálico apretado alrededor de su cintura. Tony suspira y se acomoda entre ellos, enjaulado y cálido y sintiéndose -Dios, se siente cuidado, ¿y no es eso nuevo?

"¿JARVIS? ¿Nos despertarías en-" una pausa, "-digamos, tres horas?", la voz de Steve es apenas un susurro.

"Por supuesto, Capitán".

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esta es mi primera vez publicando en esta plataforma, si ven un error es por esto y agradecería que lo comenten para corregirlo.  
> Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto leerlo como yo traducirlo. :)


End file.
